Life goes on
by Stu Braxton
Summary: This story will follow the events that proceed the end the Walking dead: The Final season. In the first chapter I do leave a spoiler warning at the beginning as well as the choices I made in the game. Clem and AJ start building a life at the school. Making friends and romances, meeting new friends and enemies. Life goes on and so dose our story.
1. Prolog

**Spoiler Alert: Please read after you have finished the game.**

**First I would like to say that it has been a long, long time since I have written anything. That being said please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. I should start with the choices I made in the game.**

**I let AJ make his own decisions.**

**Violet renamed the school Texas Two.**

**I asked AJ to kill me.**

**I let Tenn become a walker and spared him.**

**James was killed by Lilly**

**Louis lost his tongue.  
Lilly Lived.**

**Violet and Clem became a couple.**

**This story's perspective may change from chapter to chapter.**

September 12, weather cloudy, Fall is in full swing. The leaves have begun to change color. Everywhere I look I see bright oranges, yellows, and reds. I love this time of year. It reminds me of when I was young like AJ. I compose on a blank page of my journal.

"Clem!" The familiar voice of AJ calls.

"I'm in our room!" I reply as I pause from writing. The caravan that Val and Aj met up with were only drifters. At least that is what I hope they are. I can only hope that Those two weren't followed back. We have had enough of unfriendly visitors for a little while.

The squeak of the door "Hey clem what are you doing?" AJ asks as he enters our room. I put down my pencil and turn to face him in my chair.

"I just writing down my thoughts." I smile

"Like how Aasim writes? I walks over to me and tries to read my notes.

"Sorta kido." I giggle. " It gives me something to do in my spare time. I mean I can't help too much with me being stumpie and all."

"What do you mean stumpie?" He looks at me all confused at my words. I nodded my amputated leg around as he looks. "Oh That is what you mean. At least it beats becoming a monster or dead." He looks back up at me.

"Yeah You are right. "I smile. "I am so happy to be here with you Violet, Rosey, Omar and everyone." I pat him on the head. "Now let's see if there's anything for us to do around Texas Two." I garb at my crutches, but one slips from my hand. Crash. The crutch tumbles to the floor. "Sigh."

"I got it Clem." Aj reaches down to get it.

"Stop!" I raise my voice. "I may be crippled but i am not helpless." AJ jumps back a little in shock that I yelled at him. I realize that yelled at him. "I'm sorry AJ. It's" sniffle " It's just that I don't want to be a burden." I reach down and pick up my crutch.

"I understand Clem. You can't show weakness. Lets go and walk around the courtyard, and see what the others are doing." I nod my head in agreement. We open, walk through the door, shut it behind us and walk in the painted corridor towards the courtyard. "You know Clem I am so happy you trust me more." AJ smiles to me.

"I do trust you but you don't know everything kido. If there's one thing i can teach you now is that with every decision you make it will shape you as a person." He looks at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean Clem? He says as we turn the corner.

"We all make choices. In the end our choices make us. For every choice we make it will have consequences. Weather for good or for bad. Your actions will shape how others see and interact with you."

"So with every choice I make I'm being judged? He opens and holds the door for me. I hobble through and he shuts it. The warm sun hits my face while a chilly breeze whispers across my cheek.

"That is right AJ." My love Violate waves us over to the side gate and I respond with my own wave. "Just keep that in mind when you got to make big decisions. Let us go see if Via has something for us to do." We walk over to Vaiolet

"There is my love." She smiles then leans in and kisses me. I reciprocate it.

"Gross." AJ turns his head away. Vai and I look into each other's eyes, smile, and giggle.

"Well little man can you take Rosie and go fishing. That why Omar can make us some gub for tonight." AJ smiles.

"Sweet I love fishing." Whistle AJ calls for our loyle pup Rosie. She comes running I kneel down and pet the good girl.

"Aasim will be checking the traps afterwards he will check in on you." Violet kneels to AJ's level. "You know the way back and here." She gives him his gun.. "For protection." AJ takes his gun.

"Thank you Violet." He smiles then looks at me. "I be safe I got this good girl with me." He pets Rosie some more.

"I know AJ Just stay safe." I hug him.

"I will. Love you clem." He hugs me back and runs through the gate with Rosie.

"Love you Kido!" I yell as he runs off. " Well now it is just us here? I say as I raise an eyebrow flirting at Violate.

"I know what you mean, but we have other things to do. Walk eh hobble with me" She cracks a joke

"Yeah you are so hilarious." I smile and we walk towards the main building till we get to the old deans office. We get into the office and |I sit the chair next to the desk. Violet rolls out the map of the school and surrounding area.

"So you know how Marlon took all the signs off that shows the school from the main road. She points on the map.

"I'm guessing even though he took down the signs there's still a physical road that connects to here. I'm guessing that is how Lilly group found us."

"Winner winner. That is the issue we have right now. Well between that and getting food. Sigh."

"It shouldn't be too hard since we reclaimed the green house should be able to grow some vegetables." I exclaim. "Now about the road."

"Well for now the leaves should cover the road for now, but we will need to consider a longer term solution." Violate cuts me off. She notices she cut me off. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine I know your mind likes to race. Mine does that about you sometimes."

"Yeah?" Vai leans in closer

"Yeah." I press our foreheads together and ready for a gentle caress

Knock, knock Violet and I both smile guess it will haft wait

"Hey its Willy we have a problem out here.

**Man it feels good to write again. Well this is the first chapter that I have done. I do have some more planned, but we shall see what happens. I figure I could leave a little bit of flare. If you enjoy reading leave a review. I'm also on twitch tv /lazyprostu I am going back to my old schedule of 3 streams a week starting march 27th**


	2. Chapter One: Company

**Well here is chapter one for everyone. Thank you for everyone who is reading the fic! It is great that I'm able to write again!**

**Life goes on Chapter 1**

Willy opens the door all out of breath. "Their, their back!" The look of fear on his face was clear pronouncing itself.

"What?" Violet and I both look at him. "Besides the caravan we haven't come across anyone in a long while. What did you see? I ask him.

"I don't know there were three of them, and they were all packing heat."The boy catches his breath.

"Can you describe them Will?" Violet asks him

"They, they all had glasses and and what looked like combat boots." He says as he motions to his feet.

"Did they see you?"

How close were they to the school and you?" Vai and I rapid fire questions at him.

"No!" He lets out in a slight panic." They didn't see me, their were like 50 yards from me." His eye wanders to the left. "I noticed that they all had brands on their arms."

"Brands?" Via questions.

"What did they look like?" I quickly question in a slight panic. I grab a pencil and a piece of paper that was yellowed by age. He starts drawing a circle following it with two smaller circles. My eyes close.

"New Frontier." I say softly. Violet and will look at me.

"New frontier, what is that like a bunch of wanna be raiders?"

"Yes, but more like murders and thieves. I guess someone else is leading them now since the old council is dead." I hobble over to the window.

"Willy go let the others know and keep and eye out." Vai tells the young boy.

"No problem." He just about runs out the door.

"And bring back all of those who are out getting food!" Vai yells as you can hear the kid running down the stairs. She shuts the door. "How do you know all this Clementine?"

"I was there when their settlement New Richman was attacked." I close my eyes. "I was part of the group that attacked them. They took AJ from me and I had to know where they took him."

"Well that is understandable." She exclaimed. "I knew you were a badass damsel." she laughs. I turn to look at her.

"I really didn't want to do it, but they took AJ from me." Vai stands there in silence. I you wonder if I regret it. I don't. Also." I take off my jacket and start rolling up my left sleeve revealing my my brand. "I was one of them as well. Sigh"

"Oh did you kill people for them?" Violet asks as I roll my sleeve back down. He words causes my head to motion to hers.

"My god Vai! I would never kill if i didn't haft to. Why would you even think that?" I say in frustration to her words.

"Oh chill girl it was only a question." She jumps back. "Anyway we should check it out." I nod in agreement. We both follow Willys path down the stairs. Since I am now on crutches Via helps me down by putting my arm over her shoulder supporting me. "You know given the circumstance I really enjoy being this close to you."

"Yeah." I smile and blush. "Well it's better than becoming a walker."

"Ha, ha." We both chuckle. "That right and we also have each other." Vai says. We get down to the lobby and go outside. The sun hitting my cheeks feels good. I look to see where everyone is. Willy went out to get AJ, Aasim, and Rosie. Omar is reading a cookbook over by the lunch tables. I don't see Ruby around, and Louis is guarding the gate with a bell since he cant talk anymore.

"Things have really gotten back to normal since the Delta attacked, and we got some pretty rad supplies from the boat."

"What did we get again?" I ask as we walk over and sit on a bench in the courtyard.

"A couple of guns and ammo mostly food and water. Enough to last us a couple months if we decided to stop hunting."

"We could do that, but I think we should keep it as emergency stockpile. Well that is except the spices. Ommar will be happy we were able to get some."

"I know only having this bland rabbit and fish stew is making me sick." I nod my head in agreement and we both laugh. Willy returns to the courtyard with the hunting party. Ruby walks over to us with AJ.

"Hey Clem why were we brought back?" AJ questions.

"Just figured everyone would wanna take a break since we have been working really hard since the attack." I do my best to hide my fib. "Also Willy saw some people around." I can't really lie to him.

"Are they bad people?

"I don't know."

"Besides Willy I saw them too when i went for a little walk. I overheard them say they were looking for a deserter." Ruby contributes.

" On one of the trees around where they were was a carving they were looking at. It said _#25 miles._"

"Sounds like they are hunting someone" Vai says sightly nervous.

"We should try to help whoever it is if they are being hunted." I exclaim.

"I think we should just stay out of it." says Willy

"I agree."

"Same." Says AJ follow by Ruby. I look for at Violet to be on my side.

"Sorry hun, but I gotta agree with everyone." She responds to my look. Crack! A loud gunshot can be heard streaking across the sky. Everyone's head cocks to look in the direction the blast came from.

"Well I think they Need our help now." I say trying to draw sympathy from them. " Just think about how are you and AJ were hurt. If you guys didn't come to help us we probably wouldn't be here." Everyone's heads fell to the ground in guilt.

Ring, ring ,ring. Louis warning bell jingles alerting everyone nearby. We all run for the front gate with the exception of Vai and I She helps me flip the table next to the gate preparing for anything that might come through the gate

**Ok I know these chapters aren't very long, but I figure that the smaller the chapters the quicker I can update. Any way I wonder who this person at the gate is. More importantly what dose the New Frontier want with them? Find out next time. Thank you everyone for your support! **

**Till next time ~Stu~**


End file.
